


Tinted

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: It’s peak rush hour traffic, and Ichiji and Nami are being chauffeured to the airport in one of his family’s vehicles. Ichiji comes up with a way to pass the time while they’re creeping along.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Tinted

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 13 [NSFW] - In Public**

“Babygirl.”

Ah, the voice. Nami always knew she was up for a good time when Ichiji led with that. But it didn’t make sense at that exact moment - not in the back of one of his family’s cars, separated from the driver with a thin piece of one-way glass. Nami set her phone down and uncrossed her legs, turning to look at him. “Yes?”

The word is barely out of her mouth when her jaw goes slack. His pants already undone, cock sticking straight up and out. His hand is holding it at the base, fingers resting over neatly groomed dark red hair. He’s already fully hard, showcasing his brag-worth length, but not yet dripping. Nami’s breath caught in her throat when she saw it, and she whipped her head around at the windows surrounding them.

There were cars on all sides of them; if Nami had rolled the window down, she could’ve touched them. A pickup truck with tacky political bumper stickers. A sports car with mods that looked to have been more expensive than the car itself. And then there was, of course, their driver - though he looked completely distracted, headbanging to music that Nami could not hear. She imagined there wasn’t a lot for the driver to do at that point, creeping along as slowly as they were. They were moving, true - but at a snail’s pace. It was almost worse than not moving at all.

Ichiji, voice slightly more stern than before, repeated himself. “Babygirl.”

She knew what he wanted. Licking her lips, she climbed onto all fours on the seat, bending over his lap and wrapping her lips tightly around the head. She slipped his entire length down her throat with ease, closing her eyes to relish the feeling. His skin was almost silky against her tongue, and she traced curved lines around his shaft as though it were a barber pole. Ichiji’s hand found its way to the back of her head, urging her further and further downwards until she could feel the head tickling at the back of her throat. Breathing hard through her nose, Nami bobbed up and down, holding tightly onto his thighs. Pleasurable as it was, it felt odd, being surrounded by people she could clearly see - a knowledge that gave her peculiar tingles down her spine.

Nonetheless, she did precisely as Ichiji directed, lavishing his cock with all the attention her mouth could give. She felt another nervous twinge when she felt his arm slip around her, pulling her dress up over her hips as she knelt. Her ass was pointed right at one of the windows - which had made her slightly antsy while it was still covered (mostly), and made her feel even more so as he pulled her panties to the side, exposing her wet cunt and asshole.

She paused, cock still tightly jammed down her throat, questions bubbling to the surface that she knew she wouldn’t ask.  _ Are the windows tinted? Can the driver hear us? _ Nami doubted Ichiji would answer - he’d probably just chuckle and push her right back down onto his cock. She busied herself with him to keep her mind off it, slipping him back out of her mouth to plant sloppy kisses all over the sensitive head as she felt him lightly brushing his fingers over and over her wet lips, her moisture sticking to his fingers. 

After a few minutes, despite the warm tingles and shivers rippling over her body as she tried to focus on sucking his cock, she knew she had to ask. “Are the windows tinted?” Nami whispered, despite knowing that the driver wasn’t likely to hear - she could still see them rocking out, out of the corner of her eye.

“Why?” Ichiji’s voice had a tease to it that made her nervous, and she felt him finally pushing his fingers inside her. He curled them inside her, scooping out her sticky wetness and smearing it right over her asshole. Her body tensed as he traced the perimeter of her tightest hole with just a fingertip, before slowly pushing it in. “Are you worried that strangers have been watching me rub these pretty lips? That they’re still watching me tease your asshole, making it twitch for me?”

That was, in fact, what worried her. But when he phrased it like that...Nami couldn’t help but find it the slightest bit alluring. She let out a hiss of an exhale as he worked a second finger into her ass, slowly moving them inside her to stroke her where she was most sensitive. Her clit, fully neglected, throbbed with need as she returned her attention to his cock, bobbing her head up and down. Saliva pooled at the base, darkening his red hair, and she could feel herself going cross-eyed as a third finger joined the other two in her ass.

Ichiji, however, wasn’t done with his questions for her. “Are you  _ certain _ that it worries you? I feel as though my babygirl wouldn’t get so wet if it was an issue of worry. But here you are, dripping down your thighs. I can feel how tightly you’re squeezing me. You can’t be  _ that _ worried.”

For as tight as he claimed she was squeezing, Nami squeezed him even tighter with every soft-spoken word out of his mouth. Sucked his cock a little harder as well. It was...a little arousing. Maybe more than a little. Who would know who she was? Her head was down, her face was hidden. As she came up for air, a small moan surfaced.

He chuckled. “I didn’t think so. Still, babygirl...these windows are tinted.” Still envisioning what it would be like to be so publicly exposed, Nami dove back down as Ichiji shifted slightly. She rocked her hips against his hand, hugging his fingers in her ass as she continued sucking and slurping, filling the air with unabashedly sloppy noises. A small mechanical noise followed, and Nami gave only the briefest pause as she filled her throat with him once more.

“...But I can always roll them down.”


End file.
